Nervous
by phoebe9509
Summary: Emily makes Hotch nervous
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not really sure where I want to take this story, but from what I've written so far I like it…I just have to figure out where I want it to go. So if you have any suggestions let a girl know lol! Enjoy! _

Aaron Hotchner glared at himself in the mirror. How did it turn into this? When, would probably be a better question. It wasn't always this way. He used to be poised and able to hold a real conversation. He was completely unsure about when that changed.

The attraction had always been there. How could it not be? She was beautiful. Stunning actually. The way her dark hair cascaded around her face made her lovely, and even when her locks were pulled into a tight ponytail she was still breathtaking, and knowing that it was up because she was going to kick ass made her even more appealing.

His feelings for her escalated over time. Slowly he became more aware of her, and how she treated everyone on the team. He admired her ability to be like a big sister to Reid, and how she could always come back at Morgan with a comment when he tried to be smooth or funny. How she protected her friends.

Hotch even admired how she tried to take care of him. Searching for him when he didn't show up to work that fateful day, and picking him up when he finally returned to work. Offering to watch Jack or just stopping by randomly incase he was in the mood for an adult conversation. Maybe that's when his infatuation with the beauty began: he couldn't be sure and all he knew for sure was that he fell for her. Hook, line and sinker.

Hotch's glare softened as he tightened his tie and took a deep breath. He was going to talk to her today and he was nervous. She made him nervous. And if there was ever a time to have guts and to ignore the butterflies roaming around in his stomach it was today. So with one final glance Hotch stated these words with confidence to his reflection.

"Emily Prentiss will not make me nervous today. Tell her." And with that he looked up and made his way to work.

Emily was already seated at her desk when Hotch walked into the bullpen. Instinctively looking up as she saw someone walking up, a large smile crossed her face.

"Good morning Hotch," she beamed.

"Morning Prentiss." Without another word or glance he quickly made it up to his office and leaned against the door. "Talk to her stupid," he chastised himself. "Morning Prentiss was the best you could do?" he mumbled. "Get it together Aaron!"

Taking a deep breath he walked out of his office to get some coffee. As he was pouring Emily walked up and pushed her cup next to his and he filled it.

"Thanks," she said as she reached for the Splenda.

"Of course."

Taking a step closer, Emily tilted her head and whispered so only he'd hear. "Are you alright?"

Arching an eyebrow Hotch nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Shrugging softly she smiled. "I don't know, you just seem different today. It's like you're on a mission but don't know how to get there."

"No, I'm fine," he lied. In all honesty his palms were sweating profusely and his mouth was dry.

"Well if you need anything, I'm here," Emily informs him as she placed her hand lightly on his arm just as he goes to lift his cup up to his lips and it slips out of his sweaty hand.

"Shit!" he growled. Quickly grabbing paper towels Emily helps Hotch clean up the spill.

Laughing slightly Emily bumps Hotch's shoulder with her own. "You sure you're okay?"

Closing his eyes, "Yes, I'm just nervous."

Throwing away the last paper towel Emily steps closer to Hotch and whispers, "I hope I'm not the reason you're nervous," she states firmly as she brushed past him as she made her way back to her desk, but not before turning back to look at his face and winking.

Hotch dropped his cup again and quickly cleaned up his mess before giving up on getting coffee this morning and left his cup abandoned on the counter as he avoided eye contact with the vixen as he made it back to his office. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily noticed Hotch had been acting weird lately. The more she watched him the more she realized that he was only acting strangely around her. He would avoid eye contact. If she accidentally brushed against his arm he would tense up. Whenever she tried to have a conversation that didn't have anything to do with a case he would uncharacteristically stutter and abruptly end the conversation and walk away. Emily still didn't know how school was going for Jack since Hotch could never finish his train of thought whenever she asked.

Emily worried that it might have been something she did. Maybe she upset him and she didn't realize it. It wouldn't have bothered her so much if he was acting the same way towards everyone else, but she saw him talk to Rossi and Reid without struggling for words, and JJ grabbed his arm the other day but he didn't tense up. She was concerned, but she wasn't sure what she should do or say. If she made him mad or upset for some reason she didn't want to make it worse by bringing it up.

Thankfully one day she was having a conversation about her nonexistent sex life and she saw Hotch gaze at her out of the corner of her eye but the second she looked up and locked eyes with her stoic unit chief he blushed a deep crimson red and quickly looked away. At that moment Emily realized that _she _was the reason that he was acting so weird. It suddenly all made sense to her. The stuttering, lack of eye contact and tensing up when he was around her were clearly signs that she had been missing until now. Aaron Hotchner liked her. At the realization a small smile played across her lips. Finally, the man she couldn't stop thinking about liked her back.

Clearly there was something stopping him from confessing his feelings to her. It dawned on her that maybe he didn't realize that she felt the same about him. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that she was going to have to subtly hint to him that she felt the same and she wanted him.

The next day at work when Hotch strolled in and only mumbled a greeting, Emily realized that getting it through his head was going to be a challenge. But it would be an entertaining one.

Brushing against him to get coffee and asking what was wrong had Emily fighting to keep the smile from her face. The fact that a simple hand on his arm could cause him to drop his coffee was a great accomplishment for Emily. She realized with a wink towards her boss that getting the great Aaron Hotchner to not be nervous around her was going to the biggest job she's ever had. And she was looking forward to it.

After the long and extremely horrible day where Hotch dropped his coffee every time Emily walked by or looked at him, Hotch gave up the idea of telling Emily how he felt. If he was unable to have a normal conversation while holding a drink how was he ever supposed to tell her how she made him feel?

It seemed like Emily was aware of his feelings. She wasn't afraid to touch him or wink at him, and that never happened before. She had always kept her hands to herself. In a way, it seemed like she was in Hotch's apartment when he gave himself the pep talk on how to woo her. But that was crazy. There was no way she could know about his feelings for her…right?

The paranoia was all in his head. It had to be. But why the sudden desire to touch him? He knew she was always hands on with Morgan and Reid, but she was never that way with him. Did this mean that she felt more comfortable around him now? If that was the case, maybe she did feel something for him. Was it possible that it wasn't all in his head? If so, how the hell could he get her to confess how she felt about him?

The best plan seemed to be that if he couldn't tell her how _he _felt, then he was going to have to get her to tell him how she felt. There had to be a way to get her to do that, but he just didn't know how.

Emily for one was enjoying making Hotch act very un-Hotch like. She was bringing a side of him out that no one has ever seen, and she was taking all of the credit secretly. Sadly no one else was getting to enjoy the fact that she was the reason for him spilling his coffee and stuttering on occasion.

The fact that Emily was able to make Hotch lose his train of thought while briefing the team of a new case, just from her crossing and uncrossing her legs while wearing a short skirt, had Emily chuckling on the inside. She knew she was going to have to end this soon. The thing is she wanted him, so why not give in and let him know how she felt? What was the worst that could happen? Sure he could fire her, but with the glint he always got in his eye when he saw her, she was willing to take that chance. Tomorrow, she told herself, that would be the day where she let Hotch know that it was okay if she made him uneasy and nervous, and there wasn't a reason for it because she wanted him as well. Only problem was, she had no idea what she was going to wear.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Emily woke up early and ransacked her closet in search of the sexiest yet most professional outfit she could find. After an hour of looking, she finally settled on a red dress that showed off her girls, yet remained professional. It rested just above her knees, and she curled her hair and smiled to herself at her finished project. As she stood before the mirror and made sure everything was in place and ready to go, she gave herself a mini pep talk.

"You can do this. You are Emily freaking Prentiss, and you always go for what you want. You want Aaron Hotchner, and there isn't a damn thing in this world that is going to stop you from getting him." She applied her lip gloss then smiled at herself. "Damn girl, you look good," she critiqued herself as she slipped on her shoes and headed for the door.

Emily applauded herself when she saw that she was the first to arrive on her floor. How she beat Hotch, she would never know, but a plan formed inside her mind and she quickly threw her bag underneath her desk and headed up to his office. She shut the door firmly behind her and kept the lights off. Her eyes darted between the desk and the couch, contemplating on where to sit, before she settled on the couch.

Fifteen minutes passed when she heard the door handle being turned and she watched as Hotch's silhouette filled the room. Before he had time to turn on the lights, Emily made her move.

"Morning Hotch," she said in a chipper tone.

Hotch slammed into the door, shutting it in the process. His hand landed on his chest over his heart as he came down from the shock. "Prentiss, what are you doing in here?" he asked slightly out of breath. His hand flipped the light switch on and his eyes widened as he saw what she was wearing. "You um…" he trailed off, unsure of how to finish that sentence. 'You look amazing, sexy, delectable' came to his mind, but he brushed those thoughts away. Emily wouldn't want to be thought of as a piece of meat, no matter how much he wanted to sink his teeth into her.

"Oh, I got here early and I was waiting for you. I had to ask you something but," she stood up from the couch and walked over towards the still startled man, "you took so long getting here, I completely forgot what I wanted to ask." Emily bit her lip gently and had to hide her growing smile when his eyes darted straight to her lips.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he tried to back up, then realizing he couldn't considering his back was already against the door. "You're very dressed up today," he pointed out as he tried to calm down.

"Yeah," Emily shrugged nonchalantly as she took another step closer to him, "I didn't have anything else clean," she lied. "Is this dress okay Hotch?" she asked with doe like innocent eyes.

"It's fine," he lied.

"Good," Emily smiled, "I was really worried my boobs were going to be a major pain in my ass today. I didn't want to bend over and have them pop out."

Emily's boobs may not have popped out but Hotch's eyes did at her comment. He opened his mouth to say something, anything really, but Emily leaned forward slightly and his eyes fell straight down to her breasts that were trying to break out of her dress. "What do you think?" she asked as she looked up at him from her bent position.

Hotch cleared his throat several times before he was able to form a word that sounded anything like a human. "Um, as long as you…don't do that, you should be fine," he whispered.

Emily took another brave step towards him and he felt the heat radiating off of her body and his hands itched to reach forward and grab her hips and pull her up against him. "Do you not like when I do that?" Emily asked seductively.

"_What?"_ Hotch practically yelled.

Emily couldn't resist placing her hands on his strong chest. She let out a happy moan, and trapped her bottom lip between her teeth again. "God Hotch, your heart is racing like crazy." She paused for a split second before locking eyes with him. "Do I do that to you?" she whispered softly as she trailed her right hand up to slowly run through his hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hotch lied. He knew he should walk away from her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. A beautiful, attractive, intelligent woman was standing before him, wearing an amazing dress, and he was secretly loving every single second of it. Add in the fact that the woman was the one that he wanted above all else, and Hotch knew that even if a fire broke out in the building he wouldn't be the first one to pull away.

"Oh," Emily pouted slightly, and as Hotch stared at his protruding lip all he wanted to do was snatch it up between his lips and nibble it softly. "I guess I was wrong then," Emily said softly as she backed away from him.

"Wrong about what?" Hotch asked as he was filled with curiosity.

Emily crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her boobs up farther, making Hotch's eyes leave hers again. "I guess I read all the signals wrong. Maybe you don't like me," she said in defeat.

"What?" he said again. Was she serious? Did she really think that he didn't like her? Had he really been giving her signals? How did he not realize this? What the hell was he going to do to prove to her that he did have feelings for her? Strong ones.

"Excuse me sir," Emily sighed in defeat as she tried to push him out of the way so she could leave the office.

Hotch wrapped his large hand around his arm and pulled her away from the door. "Don't go."

"Why?" Emily cried out in fake distress. "You don't want me. I just got all these mixed messages and I don't know how to read them. I'm sorry."

"You make me nervous," Hotch blurted out and Emily's eyes locked onto his.

"Excuse me?"

Hotch let out a deep sigh. "A couple of days ago I gave myself a pep talk that I wouldn't allow you to make me nervous. That I would tell you how I feel about you, but then you started touching me and winking at me and it completely threw me off even more than just being around you does so I wasn't able to say anything to you. But you make me nervous Emily. Extremely."

Emily took a step closer to the man before her. "I do?" she asked in a shy whisper.

"How can you not?" he asked in all seriousness. "You're amazing. There's not a single thing I don't like about you. On more than one occasion, I admit that you've taken my breath away and today is one of those moments. It's the little things with you Emily. Small things make you happy and to me that is beautiful. _You_ are beautiful," he specified.

His eyes bore into hers and she felt her heart melt at his confession. A large smile came across her face and Emily couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"Are you laughing at me?" Hotch asked in disbelief.

"Not at you sweetie," she informed him. "I just can't believe that you feel that way and you've never told me before."

"I didn't know how he felt about me, and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. I'm shy about these type of things," he mumbled.

Emily lightly ran her hand over his cheek and smiled. "You don't have to be with me. There is no need to be nervous either. I like you just the way you are."

At those words Hotch leaned down, still slightly unsure, and placed a light kiss on her plump lips. Emily sighed into the kiss then pulled him back down to her when he tried to pull away. Hotch's hands rested firmly on her hips and as the kiss became more heated his fingers dug into the flesh.

Finally pulling away from each other, Emily gazed up at him with swollen lips. "You know you could have done that a while ago if you weren't so scared of what my reaction would have been," she teased him as she played with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Well we better not waste anymore time," he chuckled against her lips as he pushed her against his office door and trailed his lips down her neck and nibbled softly on the tops of her breasts that were exposed from her dress.

"Is there anyway we can take the day off?" Emily asked through gasps as his lips worked their magic.

Hotch looked up and smiled at Emily. "Is that what you want?"

"To be with you?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side. "Yes," she informed him as she kissed him again.

"Then let's go before everyone else gets here," Hotch smiled as he quickly grabbed her smaller hand in his own, turned off his lights and practically dragged out of his office.

"Your briefcase," Emily informed him as they made it to the elevator.

"There will be no talk of paperwork, no cases, no BAU today Emily. It'll just be us," he grinned down at her. He was proud of himself. Not only did he get the girl he wanted, but he was also giving up a day of work to be with her. No one else has ever had that effect on him before. He was growing and he had her to thank for that.

"I like the sound of that," Emily smiled as she pulled him into the deserted elevator, kissing passionately as they rode it down every floor until the garage. Hotch pulled her out and quickly shoved her into his car.

"My place okay?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she beamed up at him and then grabbed his hand as they went on their way. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it sweetly. As his eyes locked onto hers and he flashed her a simple dimpled smile, she had no doubt in her mind that today was going to be a good day.


End file.
